


Betrayal and brotherhood, two things that made the shield what its known for today.

by FxckitsNicola



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brotherhood, One Shot, Reconciliation, Reunion, The Shield reunion, Wrestlemania 34, might write more later but probably not, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckitsNicola/pseuds/FxckitsNicola
Summary: Wrestlemania 33 was meant to be the ultimate thrillride, little did everyone know that Wrestlenania 34 would result in one of the most shocking confessions in WWE history because of three guys who once made up The Shield, arguably one of the best fanctions in WWE history.





	Betrayal and brotherhood, two things that made the shield what its known for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @reisabrisingr. After the response i had recieved on tumblr, i thought id bless my lovelys on ao3.

Honestly, I think I could wait until Wrestlemania 34 if it means Roman vs Cena as long as when we're least expecting it we hear out of nowhere.

_**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD!** _

And then you have the camera facing Roman standing there with a smug look on his face, whilst the cameras are scanning the crowd to find Seth and Dean walking through the Mania crowd. The camera follows them and they're up on the big screen and the crowd is screaming and chanting _YES!YES!YES!_ The announce team look completely confused because they have no idea what is going on, as it wasn't planned for Seth and Dean to show up. Seth and Dean hop the barrier and refuse to step foot in the ring. The ref is conflicted over what to do and has to start the match for the show to run through its respective time slot. They don't even have to interfere in the match, all they have to do is stand there, at the outside of the ring whilst Roman fights Cena.

Then at the end of the match, Seth and Dean walk into the ring and stand side by side with Roman. Roman goes and grabs a microphone for each of them and stands in the middle of the ring above Cena and he brings the mic up. " _John.. John.._   ** _John._**  Look at what you've gotten yourself into.. You've thought for the past, 15 years that you owned the WWE, that you were the face of the company. _That you were the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be._ Little did you know Cena, you lost that title 5 years ago, when we stepped into the business. The Shield has **_ran_** the WWE since day one! Whether we were together or apart, _it was still all about us. It was still about The Shield._ " Roman then turns to Seth and pats him on the back.

Seth does his signature smirk,"Now, every single one of youse thought that  _we'd never reform_ and youse were right. Because _The Shield_ has never left, when you thought we left, that I **_betrayed_** my brothers back in 2014 youse were **_wrong._** "

Dean then starts playing around with his microphone and does his signature Mox smirk,"Now, _we played you._ We played _everyone_  in the crowd, _everyone_ at home and **_every. single. person. backstage._**  It was all our plan since day one."

Seth laughs,"Dean and Roman, they _knew_  that I would  ** _"betray"_**  them." The crowd then goes dead silent in shock at the confession Seth has just made.

Dean taps his fingers against his chest and looks at Seth and then Roman,"Y'know, there's a reason I'm referred to as the lunatic fringe and the unstable one. There's a reason why Seth is known as the architect and Roman as the big dog, there's  ** _no one_**  in this business like us three,like the shield and we're lethal when we're together."

Seth let's out his loudest heel laugh, "It was _all our plan,_ where's the authority now? That's right. They've been gone for a god damn year, because I single handedly destroyed them from the inside out."

Roman brings the mic back up,"Seth got rid of the authority, I got rid of  _ **the undertaker and John Cena,**_ two of the WWE's biggest ass kissers. All whilst Ambrose here has been bringing in the belts, whose your **_grand slam champion?_** That's right Dean. Whose your **_longest reigning_** us champ? oh yeah, Ambrose."

Dean smirks and brings the mic up,"The Shield has never left, whether we were on different shows we still had our plans and would be together, that's the benefit of having a house in the dessert. And it's _all_ worked out, you guys love us and wanted us back and what can I say? We're never leaving."

Seth smirks and faces the runway whilst leaning up against the ropes,"We don't care how long you've been in this business, you can try and beat us but you won't manage. We've ran this place since 2012 and we'll run this place for the rest of its time." Seth walks back to the centre of the ring and puts out his fist for Dean to shortly follow,Roman brings up his mic one last time before shouting into it,"You better believe that and **_BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!"_** He drops the mic and fistbumps with Ambrose and Rollins all whilst the crowd is going insane over what has just happened.


End file.
